Voice You Can't Hear
by seluhaunz
Summary: Luhan menyukai Sehun, tapi sehun menyukai An Hae. Di dalam hati kecilnya dia ingin sekali mengusir An Hae dari kehidupan Sehun dan mengantikan posisinya, tapi Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu bukan, Sehun segalanya, Luhan tidak akan menyakiti Hati Sehun hanya gara gara Luhan menyatakan perasaannya. HunHan FF. Sort FanFic. Angst gagal.


Title: Voice You Can't Hear

Author: yuchanssi

Main Cast:

-Oh Se Hoon

-Xi Lu Han

Support cast:

-Do Kyung Soo

-Kim Jong In

-Kim An Hae (OC)

Length: One Shoot

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: HunHan dan yang cast yang lain hanya milik tuhan YME, SME, dan diri mereka sendiri, hanya cerita yang milik Author

Warning: TYPO(s)!

Terinspirasi dari:

Taeyeon – Can You Hear Me

DBSK – Why Did I Fall In Love With You

Infinite – Only Tears

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS PLEASE

.

.

SHORT FANFIC

.

.

.

.

.

–'_Bahkan aku tidak ada hak untuk mendekati mu'_

"Oppa"Yeoja berambut panjang itu bergelayut mesra di lengan namja tampan tersebut sang namja hanya tersenyum manis lalu melihat kearang yeoja itu

"An Hae, waeyo?"An Hae duduk di bawah pohon, menarik lengan namja itu perlahan

"aniyo Sehun Oppa, aku hanya ingin… Ingin seperti ini"Sehun kemudian memeluk An Hae, dengan rasa bersalah sedikitpun, dengan namja yang selalu ada disisinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun…hiks… aku tahu, aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih mu, tapi bisakah kau tidak memberiku harapan?"Lirih Luhan, namja manis ini menyeka air matanya kasar,lalu tersenyum miris meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

.

–'_Selanjutnya padamu. Yang membiarkan aku pergi dengan begitu mudah'_

"Sehun"Luhan tersenyum manis seperti biasa, mati matian melupakan kejadian kemarin yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"ya Luhan?"Tanya Sehun lembut

"seseorang menyatakan perasaan-nya pada ku, apa aku harus menerimanya?" kata luhan dengan lalu menyenderkan badannya di kursi

"kau terima saja dia, Eunhyuk sunbae-kan? Kalian cocok, pasti kalian berbahagia"jawab sehun acuh, dan tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan

"Oh begitu ya…"

'Fake smile. I'm professional at that'Batin Luhan dengan senyumnya yang sangat dipaksa

.

.

.

.

–'_aku berfikir bahwa kamu akan selalu disini. Tapi kamu harus memilih jalan yang berbeda'_

"Lu"Sehun tersenyum begitu ceria dan segera merangkul Luham

"Aku jadian dengan An Hae"Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, lagi lagi dia mati matian menahan tangis, memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sehun

"se-sehun, aku ada urusan, aku duluan ya" Luhan berjalan mendahului sehun dengan wajah menunduk, tak sepatah katapun dikeluarkan oleh Luhan

"Sehun, aku selalu berhasil hiks… bisa membuat ku hiks… seperti ini"Lirihnya tanpa suara lalu berlalri kemanapun kakinya ingin bergerak

.

.

.

.

.

.

–'_Kau membuatku gelisah, Kau membuatku menangis. Seperti orang bodoh, seperti anak kecil'_

Tittt…

"Yeobosseyo" ucap Luhan pelan

"Luhan ini eomma sehun, sehun belum pulang, apakah dia bersama mu?"Tanya eomma sehun dengan nada sedikit panik

"Aniyo eomma, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya tadi di sekolah"

'Karna aku menghindarinya'Batin Luhan yang masih setia dengan Fake smilenya

"Aigoo padahal ini hujan deras, kemana dia?"Eomma sehun semakin panik, dan terdengar jelas di telinga Luham

"Aku akan mencarinya eomma"

"Termia kasih Luhan!" Eomma Sehun segera mematikan telfonya setelah memberikan Luhan sedikit nasihat.

Luhan berjalan di tengah hujan deras, bahkan luhan tidak peduli jika dia tidak pakai payung sekalipun,dia berjalan menuju taman, tempat favorite sehun. Beberapa kali terciprat air itu tak masalah bagi luhan, asalkan dia bisa menemukan sehun. Dan selalu sehun , sehun, sehun dan sehun.

Luhan meyenderkan badannya di depan toko, menahan dingin dan melihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya Luhan menemukan sehun bergandengan tangan dengan… An Hae. Dan berciuman….

"Terima kasih. Sehun."Luhan berlalri pulang sekuat tenaganya, menangis dan menangis membuat air matanya menyatu dengan hujan dan menetes ke tanah, Luhan mengambil Hanphonenya, menelfon ibunya sehun, dan oh masih peduli kah kau dengan Sehun. Xi Luhan?

"Ye-yeobosseyo eomma… hiks…" ucap luhan yang masih dengan isakannya

"aigo kamu kenapa Hannie? Kau menangis? Dimana sehun?"

"aniyo eomma aku tidak menangis… hiks… hehehe, oh iya, sehun sedang berjalan jalan dengan pacarnya eomma, ku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang"Jawab Luhan yang sudah lumayan tenang, dan sedikit melupakan kejadian pahit tadi

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, Terimakasih Hannie sayang"

'Bahkan mungkin aku hanya dianggap saudara'Kata Luhan dalam hati dan melihat sambungan telfon dari eomma Sehun yang sudah terputus

.

.

.

.

.

–'_Karena aku adalah orang yang tidak pernah meiliki apapun. Aku menahan diri meskipun menyakitkan'_

Ting… Tong…

"Luhan"Namja berkulit Tan itu duduk di samping Luhan bersama seorang namja bermata bulat

"Ne, Kai, wae? Ah annyeong Kyungsoo!" Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat dan juga dibalas hal yang sama dari Kyungsoo

"Luhan,aku mengajak mu tinggal di jepang. Dan tentunya menjalankan Oprasi untuk jantung mu. Apa kau mau?"Tanya Kai serius dan dengan wajahnya yang tidak bermain main

"Tentu Kai, aku mau, tapi sebelum itu, bisakah… kau berikan ini pada Sehun? Tepatnya jika aku tidak berhasil menjalan kan oprasi"Luhan menyerahkan sebuah CD dibungkus rapih oleh kertas Kado dengan motif sangat manis

"Ini apa, Lu?"Kai mengankat alisnya bingung

"Sepatah kata untuk… adik kecil ku, Kai"Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum tulus, dan akhirnya menunduk menahan tangis

"dan bilang padanya aku akan kejepang, dan kuharap hubungannya dengan An Hae berjalan lancar, hingga mereka mempunyai anak, oh iya, bilang padanya, saat aku gagal oprasi nanti, agar meilhat kuburan ku, walau hanya sekali"Luhan menitihkan airmata pertamanya, di depan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat dan menenangkannya, hanya Kyungsoo yang tau perasaan Luhan kepada Sehun, dan Kai baru mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

–'_Mengapa hanya cintaku yang sulit? Meskipun aku tepat berada di depan mu, meskipun aku tepat berada disampingmu'_

"sehun"Luhan tersenyum seperti biasa

"Apa Luhan?" kata sehun yang masih asyik dengan handphonenya

"ada sesuatu yang mau aku katakan pada mu"Luhan menghela nafas kecil

"jangan sekarang, Lu"Sehun dengan acuhnya meninggalkan Luhan lalu keluar kelas tanpa meihat namja cantik disampingnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum… miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–'_aku tidak punya apapun yang dapat aku berikan padamu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan kata kata penuh kasih.'_

"Sehun"Kai memegang bahu sehun Kasar, dan membuat sehun tersentak kaget

"Oh Kai, kukira siapa"Ucap sehun santai

"Sehun, Luhan menitipkan ini pada mu, dan dia harap hubungannya dengan An Hae berjalan lancar, hingga kalian mempunyai anak, dan dia harap kau bisa berkunjung kuburan-nya, walau hanya sekali, jangan lupa bawa bunga kesukannya. Oh. Sehun. "Kata Kai yang sedikit menekan kan nama sehun, lalu meinggalkan pria jangkung yang masih membeku di tempatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–'_Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan ku pada mu? Perasaan ku tumbuh setiap hari dan setiap malam"_

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyalakan DVD yang tertata rapih di meja TVnya, dan perlahan menyalakan DVDnya dan memasukan CD yang Luhan berikan.

Pip…

'_Annyeong Sehunnie! Apa kabarmu?_

_Sudahlama kita tidak mengobrol, bahkan kuingat terakhir kali kita mengobrol itu sebulan lalu, em.. sehun?_

_Kau belum tahu ya aku punya penyakit jantung? Ah iya aku kan tak pernah memberi tahu mu~_

_Sehun, aku punya penyakit jantung yang berbeda dari yang lain, setiap aku menangis, jantungku akan selalu melemah_

_Dan entah kenapa kau sering membuat ku menangis… emm tepatnya secara tidak langsung._

_Tapi aku hanya ingin menucapkan terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menemani ku walau tidak di akhir hidup ku_

_Aku sudah senang ketika kau senang begitupun ketika kau sedih_

_Kau tahu sehun? Ibu mu mencari mu saat kau sedang jalan jalan dengan An Hae, ibumu panik sekali~ jadi jangan kau membuatnya panik lagi ne?_

_Ber-bahagialah dengan An Hae, berikan salam ku padanya_

_Sehun…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Bukan seperti kakak pada adik, tapi seperti rasa sayang sepacang kekasih…_

_Aku tahu ini gila… hiks…_

_Kumohon… hiks… jangan… membenciku hiks…_

_Aku berharap kau bisa mengunjungi makam ku walau hanya sekali dalam hidup mu, aku akan pergi kejepang hari ini…_

_Mungkin oprasi ku 90% tidak akan berhasil, karna aku sudah di vonis oleh dokter…_

_Jaga kesehatan sehunnie kecil ku,_

_Jangan sedih ne…_

_Aku selalu mencintai mu.._'

Pippp

"Luhan, kau jahat"Airmata sehun meulai mengalir, sebodoh bodohnya hal yang dialakukan adalah mencampakan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah menangis di depan sehun walaupun Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh di depan Sehun. Tapi didalam hati kecilnya dia ingin sekali mengusir An Hae dari kehidupan Sehun dan mengantikan posisinya, tapi Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu bukan, Sehun segalanya, Luhan tidak akan menyakiti Hati Sehun hanya gara gara Luhan menyatakan perasaannya.

**END**


End file.
